I Go Back to December All the Time
by Naruphonia13
Summary: It's strange how time changes everything. Even Feelings. Strong feelings. A NaruSaku, NaruHina song fic. Dedicated to "Back 2 December" and Taylor Swift for obvious reasons.


**I swear...This is the freakin' longest story I have ever written, ya know, like as in one chapter. If you even bothered to read the summary, It's a song fic. Also if you read the latest chap of Naruto Skit Theater or have looked at my profile; you will have realized that I no longer have a disclaimer on my profile. So I shall now commence with disclaiming.**

**Apparently my face sucks:**

**(Me after getting killed as soon as I respawned in Call of Duty: Black Ops) "You suck!"**  
**My Cousin: "Your face sucks!"**

**I was talented enough to get shot as soon as I was respawned. However I wasn't talented enough to create Naruto. Heck, I also wasn't talented enough to make this awesome song by Taylor Swift. In fact, I was barely even talented enough to make this story without any help.**

**This story is dedicated to Back 2 December for all of her awesome reviews to my stories and for writing such wonderful Sakura based stories. In my opinion, there aren't enough of them. So this story shall help by adding to the collection. And now I present to you...**

_**I Go Back to December All the Time**_

* * *

It will never be the same.

It will never be the same between us.

Never.

The words echoed in my head over and over. It was true. It would never be the same no matter how much I apologize. Even sitting with him right now at Ichiraku's ramen shop, everything seemed different.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_  
_I haven't seen them in a while_

He's…different. More mature, and…handsome. He's got a family…with Hinata. It's strange that only 10 years ago that could have been me. Could have been my family, I could have been his wife.

_You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why_

He finally became Hokage, and I started working at the hospital. He got everything he wanted, and…so did I. Or did I? Did I really want this to turn out the way it did? I had Sasuke…but he left me. Left me for revenge. Left me with my heart on my sleeve. Left me with my best guy friend, who loved me as much as I loved Sasuke. But I didn't want him. I wanted the man who left me, when I could have had a much better man.

_Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

I didn't want him, and yet here I am. I'm…regretting my path. My way of life. I could have had him, the best guy in the world. The once goofy and dumb little kid that had a huge crush on me; I didn't want him. It's because I didn't see him for how he could be, or what he would be. I only saw him as what he was at that exact moment, and I didn't like that. And now…

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time_

All I can do now is apologize, and hope he understands. I didn't love him back then, but once he was gone…

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time_

I wish I chose him. If I could, I would go back in time. I'd go back in time and make him mine, instead of chasing after Sasuke.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

I ignored all logic, because I thought I loved Sasuke. Even though I knew he didn't love me.

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall_

Then when Sasuke left, he made me that promise. The one he couldn't keep. But I didn't think anything about it. He wanted to make me happy, even though it hurt him.

And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

But all I did was cry and rely on him. The guy who had always been there. The guy who took away all my fear. And all I did was leave him standing there. Giving me the thumbs up, while ignoring all danger. And now…

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time_

All I can do now is apologize, and hope he understands. I didn't love him back then, but once he was gone…

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time_

This song playing at Ichiraku's… It reminds me…It makes me want to cry. It brings me back to that September day. The day Sasuke went away.  
_  
I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry_

Okay, maybe he didn't have tan skin, but the rest was true. In fact, every time I hear this song, it makes me blue.  
_  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

I would, I swear. I promise. He shed a tear.

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." "I…I don't feel the same…" "I…I love Hinata now"  
So it was true, and now…

_This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December_

All I can do now is apologize, and hope he understands. I didn't love him back then, but once he was gone…

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

I wish I could change it. I wish I could make him mine…

In fact…In fact I…_  
I go back to December all the time, all the time._

_

* * *

_

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Somewhere in between? Let me know in a handy little thing I call a review. Just go ahead and press the button below. Really. Press it. Come on. It would make my day.**


End file.
